The invention relates generally to a leash assembly for controlling pets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leash assembly with an adjustable length leash strap.
There is a great need for portable, efficient devices to control pets out for a walk or in any environment where a pet is not allowed to roam freely. For example, when a dog owner is walking his or her dog on a conventional single length leash connected to a collar around the dog's neck, it can be difficult to control the dog, even though the leash is attached to the dog. Typical leashes are 3 ft. to 5 ft. long and are made of a single length leash strap with a loop at one end to be gripped by the user and a connector at the other end for attachment to the collar around the dog's neck. In many situations (e.g., if the dog is being-walked in a crowd, and the dog is acting erratically, trying to visit other people or animals, etc.), it is best to control the dog by keeping him on a short leash, as the saying goes. This can be done by holding the dog's collar directly. However, this is not comfortable, does not work very well, and can result in the user losing their balance as this requires the person to stoop over to grasp and then hold the animal's collar.
Many different types of leashes have been employed to control pets. For example, there are leashes commercially available that have an additional loop sewn into the strap near or directly above the collar attachment hook. This design allows the person to grasp the leash within close proximity of the dog's collar, affording the person tighter control over the dog. However, this still leaves the person holding the leash with a loose length of leash that can get caught up in the person's feet unless the person wraps or twists the leash strap about their hands or arms. With respect to conventional single length leashes, these provide no way for the pet owner to “reel in” their pet by decreasing the length of the leash or otherwise adjust the length of the leash, without having to twist/untwist and wrap/unwrap the leash about their hands, arms, legs, and/or body. In another example, the retractable variable length leash has been gaining popularity for the last twenty years and has taken its place as a permanent pet product. However, these variable length designs do not allow the person to “reel” or pull in the length of the leash while the other end is attached to a pet straining against the leash in designs having a light spring powered wheel that retracts the cord or leash, but is not strong enough by itself to control and/or overcome the power of a pet, such as a dog, pulling against it. Additionally, these retractable cord style leashes are sold with disclaimers such as “Do not use this leash for disobedient or uncontrollable dogs” and come with specific weight limitations.
While leashes such as the ones described above may provide means of controlling a pet by preventing the pet from being able to go beyond a certain distance from the person holding the leash, such devices can always be improved to provide better control.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pet leash that allows the person holding the leash to “reel in” their pet held by the leash. There is a further need for a pet leash that allows the user to “reel in” the pet by pulling on a handle that is attached to the leash strap. There is an additional need for a pet leash that allows the user to adjust and lock in a desirable length of leash. There is an even further need for a pet leash that is ergonomically designed for a pet owner's hand. There is a need for a pet leash that allows a pet owner to use their own strength to overcome and control the pet straining against the leash. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.